Sophia's Story
by Hufflepuffpride21124
Summary: Sophia Weaver thought she was a normal fourteen year old girl with a bad past and bright future with her adopted parents. So how did she end up sitting in her living room talking to Professor McGonagall? Why does the world deal her a such a cruel hand once again as her parents are killed? And where does Severus Snape fit in to all of this? (Snape mentor/father fig. Fic)
1. Chapter 1

Putting down her Harry potter book Sophia looked at herself in the mirror. She had just reread the part about Tonks being a metamorphagus wishing it was possible, because her new haircut was terribly uneven. Falling back onto the bed her imagination took hold as she fell asleep, dreaming of being able to change her appearance at will.

The next morning she was woken by her mother lightly shaking her telling her she and her father were leaving for work. Sophia mumbled a goodbye and got up to get ready for her day. As she brushed her hair she couldn't believe her eyes her hair was perfectly even in length. 'what the hell!' she though to herself. 'hmmm I wonder if I'm a . . . Never mind That's crazy'. For a second she had wondered if being a metamophagus was actually possible. "gee I must be losing it" she muttered to herself and almost instantly countered herself with " your just as sane as I am." She smirked to herself and went to eat breakfast while trying to decide what to do for the day. She decided to take a walk down to the park with her sketch pad and her replica wand she had bought at the Wizarding world of Harry Potter wich she brought everywhere with her.(not that her parents knew of though they would think she hand gone mad)

As she locked the door she noticed an unfamiliar cat with odd spectacle like markings around it eyes sitting on the window sill. A memory of McGonagall's animagus form flashed through her mind before she shrugged it off and started the short walk to the park. As Sophia sat on a bench and opened her sketchpad she noticed the cat had followed her. She took a candy bar from her pocket and broke off a piece "come here little kitty" she cooed the cat gracefully jumped up beside her and looked at her with oddly intelligent eyes. She broke off a piece of the bar and put it in front of the cat to eat. She then started eating the rest of the bar as she tried to decide what she could draw as she came to the last bite, and gave it to the cat she decided she would draw the cat or as much of the as she could before it decided to leave. As her hand began moving swiftly across the page the cat sat up a bit as if it was watching her progress. A while later she had a very detailed sketch of the cat, which was still sitting next to her. Sarcastically she said "do want to see the finished product?" to her surprise the cat jumped up onto the table and looked down at the drawing before it. "well aren't you a smart cat, I think I'm gonna call you Professor, because you remind me of someone in my favorite book." The cat looked up at her with knowing eyes before looking back down at the paper. "You see professor, it's about witches and wizards, and the adventures of Harry potter. I even have a fake wand" she said swiftly taking it from were it was previously hidden in her boot. "I take it almost everywhere even though it's not real." the cat gave her a knowing look, as she replaced her wand and gathered her things to head back to her house. The strange cat did not follow and she did not see it for the rest if the day.

When her parents got home around 5:30 she helped make dinner, and as they were all sitting down for dinner there was a nock at the door. Sophia went to answer it only to be startled to see a woman with graying hair pulled back into a tight bun, and glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. She bore a striking resemblance to what Sophia imagined Minerva McGonagall would look like, she tried to shake her thoughts, as she politely said "hello how can I help you?" the woman smiled slightly and in a scottish accent replied

"is this the residence of a Sophia Weaver?"

"that would be me ma'am" Sophia answered.

"Very well then are your parents in Ms. Weaver? I wish to speak to them as well as you." Sophia nodded and motioned for the woman to step inside.

"Please make yourself at home Mrs. . . ."

"McGonagall." the woman answered making Sophia nearly choke, and her eyes to widen. She simply nodded before practically bolting out of the living room to grab her parents.

"Who was at the door dear?" her Mother asked.

"A woman who would like to speak to us. Her name is Mrs. Mcgonagall. She's sitting right in the living room."

Both her parents followed her back to the living room where the woman was still standing there, and shook her parents hands as she introduced herself this time as PROFESSOR McGonagall which made Sophia snicker internally. They all had a seat and the woman began to speak. "I am here to inform you that your daughter is a witch, a very powerful one at that. She has been chosen to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Should She accept the offer I will need to accompany her in buying school supplies tomorrow and attaining a portkey that will take her to kings cross station on September the first." There was a stunned pause as the information registered and hope bloomed in Sophia's chest. Sophia's eyes were as big as quarters and her mouth was slightly ajar. While her parents looked at the woman like she had grown two heads, then Sophia composed herself slightly before speaking.

"Not that I don't believe you or anything but would you mind proving you're a witch?" she questioned polit The 'professor' simply took out what Sophia knew to be a wand with the word Lumos the tip of her wand lit brightly and then said a quick nox to extinguish the light. She then got up shifted into cat form and pranced around the room before changing out of her animagus form and sat back down. Sophia just grinned widely at her parents never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine that witches and wizards were real and even better yet she was one of them!


	2. A somber meeting

I had always felt connected to the Harry Potter books in a way that only one of my friends had ever understood, and it made her wonder if he was a wizard too, but decided to ask later. My parents slowly came back to reality and my mother asked the first question "So those books that Sophia is all but obsessed with are real?"  
I blushed but listened intently as the Professor started talking, "those books are the product of a half mad, muggle born witch. She got the majority of the story right but before the final battle she was put under the crutiatus curse for several minutes and her sanity slipped even more. There was a final battle at Hogwarts but she got many of the deaths wrong, for example, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin were hit with the very same curse that Hermione Granger was in the Department of Mysteries that made them seem as if they had died. Fred Weasley was severely injured and paralyzed and very close to dying but with the amazing work of Poppy Pomphrey he was healed. Although he does walk with a slight limp, he can still be found running his joke shop with his twin. Finally, the last death that never happened was that of Severus Snape, who did go into a coma for several weeks but has since made a full recovery.  
I immediately asked, "How long has it been since the final battle? And is Snape still a professor?"  
"It has been nine years since the battle and all know Death Eaters have been captured. As for your second question yes, Professor Snape is still our resident potions master and potions professor.  
With that I, in my best innocent child impression, poked my mother in the side, "Mom you have to let me go I can't pass up being taught potions by Severus Snape!"  
My mother and father exchanged a look and then they both sighed, "You may go Sophia, if it is truly what you wish."  
I threw myself at my parents hugging them while repeating, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
After I untangled myself, McGonagall spoke, "I shall be back tomorrow afternoon to take you shopping for your supplies Miss Weaver. Please be ready by 11 o'clock sharp."  
"Yes ma'am," I replied before the Professor disappeared with a faint pop. I went to bed early that night, opting out of dinner because I was too excited to eat. That same excitement also kept me from sleep. For some time I was imagining the magical world in all its glory. Somewhere along the line, those thoughts became dreams as I drifted off to sleep. I woke early that morning at about five and couldn't get back to sleep. I got up made myself some coffee, and bowl of cereal which I ate before returning to my room. I quickly dressed in some grey boots, black jeans, a purple t-shirt and a grey leather jacket. Feeling accomplished at getting ready in two hours exactly, I plopped down on my bed and let my hand flow across the paper, following its own path, and not really paying attention. When I looked down at the finished drawing I was horrified, I had drawn my house on fire with a huge dark mark in the sky above it. I quickly shut my sketchbook, thoroughly creeped out. Just as I calmed down, my phone went of making me jump out of my skin. I answered with an excited "hello" seeing it was my best friend Ross.  
"Hello Sophia, it's Ross's mother Kate," she sounded like she had been crying and my heart dropped.  
"Mrs. Cherny is Ross alright?"  
Kate sobbed into the phone before choking out, "No. . . H-H-He's dead," there was a terrible silence on both ends. All I could manage was a feeble "oh" it sounded as if the life had been sucked out of her.  
Kate spoke softly on the other end, "I have to go make the arrangements, I'll just leave you to your thoughts, thank you for being such a good friend to him Sophia."  
"It's alright Kate, and he wasn't just a friend to me he was like a brother." I whispered before hanging up the phone. I needed someone, to hold me together but my parents would be at work by now. I curled into a ball sobbing harder than I had thought possible. I couldn't think straight, my mind filled with sadness. The grief was overwhelming me, I didn't realize I let go of whatever subconscious hold I had on my magic, shattering my mirror as well as all of the pictures of Ross and I lining my walls. A few of the shards fell onto my only uncovered skin (my hands) causing small cuts but I didn't really care. I laid there like that until a sharp crack echoed through my home at 10:30. I didn't even bother to get up or answer the voice calling my name. The voice was definitely male but I didn't even have the state of mind to wonder who it was, as I continued sobbing. I heard my door open but my eyes were so red and puffy that I could barely open them. The dark figure made its way towards me before sweeping the hair out of my face with gentle yet firm movements. I heard the man tell me to stay still and I obeyed even as he applied some type of cream around my eyes. As it was rubbed in to my skin my eyes became less and less inflamed until I could see properly. None other than Severus Snape stood in front of me, and on any other day I would have been shocked.  
"Are you injured at all?" He asked, sounding mildly concerned. I sat up and held up my hands embarrassedly trying to pull myself together. I managed to control myself except for the occasional sob that slipped through my lips. As Snape finished healing my hands he turned and fixed all of the glass that was lying all around my room, before turning back to me.  
"Sorry about that, sir," I rasped.  
"It's not too big of a deal, but may I ask what exactly set you off?" Tears began leaking down my face again as I answered.  
"My best friend Ross, he's had cancer for three years, when I met him. I found out this morning that he lost his battle with cancer. He's gone and I didn't even get to say goodbye. He was the nicest, smartest, wonderful person you could ever have the pleasure to meet, and now he's gone for good." I didn't know what I was expecting but I surely wasn't Snape pulling me into his side and calming me down. After I was somewhat composed he reached into some inner pocket of his robe and handed me a vial of pale blue liquid obviously a potion. When I uncorked it to see if I could identify it a slight silvery vapor was emitted from the vial (the potion must have been bottled directly after brewing) I smirked slightly identifying the potion and tried to deny it. "Sir, I'm calm enough now, I don't think I need a draught of peace," one of his eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline in surprise.  
"How did you recognize it, if you just found out you are a witch yesterday?"  
"The vapor sir," I answered simply.  
"But how did you know of that particular characteristic?" I flushed slightly.  
"Err I may have read each of the Harry Potter books about ten times. I know each book from front to back," I said looking at my shoes.  
He smirked in amusement and said nothing but, "very well, but keep it in case you need it later. Now are you ready to get your school things?" I nodded trying to find some excitement in me, but it was hard to do considering my rather dark mood. I stood and he offered his arm I took it knowing what would happen next. It felt as though I was being smashed through an extremely small tube, it was very unpleasant. We landed in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron and before I knew what was happening I found myself on the floor with a sore butt. Every eye in the pub turned to me, and I flushed scarlet. I absolutely hated being stared at, it made me extremely uncomfortable. I was suddenly very anxious and trembling slightly because of it. It must have been obvious because when I stood up Snape pulled me closer to him glaring down every one in the pub until they all looked away. "Thank you sir," I mumbled softly.


	3. Drama in Diagon Alley?

AUTHORS NOTE: So I have found a wonderful Beta writer who has kindly been fixing my mistakes, this chapter as well as well as the two before it have now been beta'd. Hopefully everyone likes it. ^_^

* * *

As we crossed through the magical barrier at the back of the pub I froze in my tracks there were people everywhere, I felt trapped on all sides with no easy way out. With a childhood like mine filled with one set of abusive foster parents after another I had learned fast to find all possible exits, entry ways and likely weapons when entering a room as well as possibly dangerous people. Snape must have noticed this. Reading me like a book, he bent down slightly, "I know it's overwhelming, and you feel like you cannot protect yourself," at this point I looked down embarrassed, "Look at me Miss Weaver." I looked up into his eyes that had previously been blank now showed his words were not lies. "You must trust me," at this point a stranger bumped me slightly making me flinch away. Snape sighed, "Maybe we should get your wand first, hopefully that will calm your nerves a bit, but for now take the potion I gave you earlier." I did as I was told and relaxed a bit as the potion took effect. "And don't worry about funds Professor McGonagall had your parents transfer money into an account at Gringots, just use this card and the correct amount will be withdrawn from your vault," he informed me, passing me a thin metal card that resembled a credit card.  
As we entered Olivanders I was grateful to see it was empty. We walked up to the counter where a rather frail looking old man with odd blue eyes met us. "Ah Miss Weaver I have been expecting you," a shiver went through me but I kept my composure as he let loose measuring tape that measured various parts of my body. After he was done, Mr. Olivander turned on his heel and summoned multiple boxes from around the shop, he uncovered the first one saying "Willow 12 1/2 inches slightly springy with Dragon heart string core. Just give it a swish and see how it goes," I did as he said and almost all of the boxes on the opposite wall fell from the shelf. "Not that one then," he said quickly plucking it from my hand. We went through a very similar process with a number of wands until finally, "Sixteen and a half inches, birch wood with unicorn hair and dragon heartstring core. Go ahead dear," as I took the wand from his hand a warm feeling spread throughout my body and as I flicked my writs to the side golden sparks erupted from the wands tip. I beamed happily at Snape who had been quietly reading in a chair near the shops entrance. He simply nodded before shrinking down his book and placing it back in his pocket. "Ah well that's the one that will be eight Galleons please," I passed him my card and he gave it back along with my wand. He eyed me curiously making me uncomfortable. I slid the wand into my boot were it was concealed but easy to reach. Snape and I walked in silence as we made a stop at Flourish and Blotts where I got many books so I could read up on the previous three years' worth of magic I had missed. We went to Madame Malkins next where I got my uniform as well as a few different colored winter cloaks. We then visited the apothecary and Snape helped me pick the best ingredients and cauldrons before shrinking down the cauldron and charming it weightless for me. He had additional business to take care of in the shop witch was becoming more and more crowded, and I was told I could wait outside if I wished. I leaned up against the front of the building and tried to stay calm as people rushed passed when all of a sudden three older boys, probably about sixth or seventh years, surrounded me.  
"Well aren't you a pretty little thing, why don't you come with us? We could have a little fun," the blonde one drawled getting much too close for comfort.  
"Err, no thanks," I said quietly.  
"Aww come on," said the brunet, "It will be fun" he said grabbing my arms.  
"I said no!" I yelled pushing him off of me, making him stubble backwards and fall in his butt. His wand rolled into the crowd making him scramble after it. The other two looked shocked. I took it as my chance to grab my wand. They already had theirs drawn, "petrificus totalus!" one of them shouted as I quickly dodged before shooting back multiple stunning spells managing to hit him and his friend. At this point the blonde had made his way back with his wand drawn running towards me, terrified I threw the first spell I could think of "levicorpus!" I yelled. The attacker was held upside down by one ankle. He had managed to keep hold of his wand and yelled "Finite" to break the spell and free himself he fell. He quickly started shooting off spells. Not having any idea what to counter with I screamed, "Protego!" a large translucent shield formed before me and absorbed and deflected the many spells that were being thrown at me. By this point many people had stopped to look and I was quite embarrassed. I could feel my shield weakening, and I was sure it would break any second. When the door next to me opened and the deep baritone voice that could only be Snape's snapped "Expeliarmus," the boys' wand shot from his hand and I dropped my shield, relived but feeling really tried.  
Snape placed himself between the boy and his stunned companions, and me. The boy now looked ready to pee himself. Snape brought the other two boys around, before saying in a deadly whisper "Mr. Cole, Mr. Quinn, and Mr. Abrams why am I not surprised? Fifty points from Gryffindor for each of you when the term starts up again, and I suggest you leave . . . Now," The two dark haired boys scurried off without being told twice. Snape then focused on the blonde, "Mr. Quinn 75 points will be subtracted from Slytherin and you will serve a months' worth of Saturday detentions with me at the start of term as well, as Mr. Filch on Sundays. Do I make myself clear?" he asked in a cold tone laced with anger.  
"Crystal," the boy replied.  
"Good, now leave," Snape growled at him. Snape then turned to me. I expected to be chewed out but the man surprised me again, "You held your ground quite well Miss Weaver. For a first time dueler you seem to have a natural ability in defense and charms."  
"Thank you sir," Snape led the way to the pet shop and I was actually kind of excited, although my heart still felt empty. As we walked in Snape went to look at some snakes while I drifted towards the owls. I was so distracted that I forgot to watch where I was going and ran right into someone. As I looked up from where I was now sitting on the ground my eyes met a pair of beautiful pale green eyes, and a wavy haired blonde girl about my age looking down at me.  
"I-I-I'm so sorry, I'm kinda clumsy and I wasn't watching where I was going and . . . Yah," the girl smiled and extended her hand to me.  
"It's cool, my name's Camille but my friends call me Elle," she smiled lightly.  
"I'm Sophia," I smiled back.  
"You're new here aren't you? Are you the exchange student?" She asked  
"Yah I am, all I have to do is pick an owl then I'll be ready to go to Hogwarts," I said.  
"Oh, cool, I could help you if you want?"  
"Sure," I agreed. She led me to the owls and pointed out the different types. As we got to the last row a beautiful all black bird caught my eye. When I got closer I realized it was a raven. "Wow, so pretty, I wonder if I could get it instead of an owl."  
"That wouldn't be a problem Miss Weaver if it will accept you," Camille and I both jumped at the sound of Professor Snape's voice, not knowing he was so close. Camille recovered fast and said, "Oh, hello Professor Snape."  
"Hello Miss Bristol," he said in his normal curt tone. "I'll be in the Leaky Cauldron Miss Weaver, be there within a half of an hour," with that he was off and out of the shop. I turned back to Camille, "What did he mean 'if it will accept me?" I questioned.  
"Oh, ravens hardly ever find a person worthy enough to bond with as a familiar," lowering her voice she continued, "It is rumored that ravens, after they have been bonded as a familiar, can impersonate people close to it, but it's not like a parrot. The ravens are extremely intelligent."  
"Wow, so how do I tell if it likes me?" I questioned after she finished her explanation.  
"All you have to do it open the cage and extend your arm. If the raven chooses to sit on your arm, it has chosen you to be its owner." Following her instructions I stepped forward and respectfully opened the cage and extended my arm. Making no demands or feeble attempts to lure the bird from the cage I waited patiently, curious as to how it would react. Just as I thought it would not come to me it slowly made its way out of its cage before flying upwards than lading gracefully on my shoulder. I smiled brightly and walked up to the register, Camille grabbed the cage for me. The women running the register looked at me owlishly before giving me my total so I could pay. Looking at the clock Camille commented, "You still have twenty minutes wanna get some ice cream?" I nodded and followed her to a cute little ice-cream shop. When the man behind the counter asked what we wanted I ordered a double scoop of chocolate and she got a strawberry vanilla swirl, Ross's favorite. My heart dropped and my eyes watered as Camille paid. She led the way to a table, and I couldn't help but let a few tears fall. "Hey, are you alright?" Camille asked worriedly. She pulled her chair closer to mine and grabbed my hand.  
"This morning I found out my best friend died, and after a while being here I almost stopped thinking about it. I'm such a terrible person to forget him like that," I croaked out in between sobs.  
"Aw it's okay Sophia," she said pulling me to a hug. "I'm sure he wouldn't want you to live in sadness, I'm sure he would want you to be happy. And I'm positive he wouldn't be angry at you for having a nice day," after she finished talking she rubbed my back for a few minutes to calm me. When I sat back up she smiled warmly at me "Well the ice cream is melted but you still have . . . Oh, five minutes we better head to the Leaky Cauldron." I nodded and as we stood up she kept hold of my hand which didn't really bother me. As we walked she started talking, "So your friend . . . ?"  
"Ross his name was Ross," I responded.  
"So were you and Ross like, together?"  
"No! He was like a brother to me, the best friend you can ever find. And don't judge me but honestly I'm not too sure if I even bat for that team," I flushed expecting her to drop my hand immediately. I was unsure why I was even telling her I had only met her today and I was already spilling my secrets! She squeezed my hand slightly.  
"That's okay, I know that I don't and even if I was straight I wouldn't judge you for something like that."  
"Thanks," I smiled and as we made our way into the pub I saw Snape across the crowded room talking to the barkeep. It was extremely crowded and many people bumped me. Camille must have noticed how uncomfortable they made me because she let go of my hand, only to grab me by the waist and pull me closer to her, to help me avoid people bumping me. Snape saw us coming and ended his conversation. As we approached him Camille let go of me and handed me my raven (now in its cage). I thanked her and she hugged me before walking off into the crowd. Snape eyed the cage before congratulating me on my new familiar, then held out his arm. I grabbed it as we disapperated with a pop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooo sorry for the delay! School has been pretty crazy and it's only going to get worse from here so I figured I'd post this chapter. ^_^ I hope everybody likes it, and don't forget to review please! Suggestions are welcome! :D ^_^**

* * *

We landed in the middle of my living room making both of my parents jump and the Professor and I to smirk in amusement. He said a curt goodbye before leaving with a pop. I looked at the clock and noticed it was past dinner time already. "There are leftovers in the fridge for you Sophia," my mother said softly. I thanked her before going to heat up my dinner which I hastily ate before running up to my room to get my things ready and sort through the things I would be taking to Hogwarts and what would stay behind. I took my shrunken trunk and bags from my pocket before tapping them three times with my wand to return them to normal size. I had gotten a compartmentalized trunk. In the first section I put my messenger bag folders parchment quills and ink bottles as well as extra sketch pads and all of my extensive collection of promarkers. In the second section I put all of the books I bought from Diagon Alley. In the third section I put my uniform sets as well as the cloaks from Madame Malkins. When I got to the fourth section I had to stop for a moment before opening my closet and dresser and I began putting my warm clothes into the compartment including shoes. I then opened the fifth compartment packing all of my summer clothes leaving unpacked only what I would need for the rest of the summer. In the sixth compartment I packed the limited makeup I had as well as my dressier clothes. This left me with one final compartment empty for anything else that I could pack later. Satisfied with my work I quickly got ready for bed and fell asleep, or I would have had I not remembered my raven. I rolled over and thought out loud as I looked at the bird on her perch in her open cage. "What should I name you?"  
I was surprised to say the least when she responded in an imitation of my voice, "your friend that recently passed away, his name was Ross correct?" I just nodded and she spoke again "then may I suggest Rose, as a tribute to your friend?"  
I smiled "oh! That's perfect! Thank you Rose, goodnight."  
"Goodnight Mistress," she responded as I drifted off to sleep. The next morning I got up a bit early and ate breakfast with my parents before they left for work. I quickly got dressed in one of the limited outfits left unpacked. I opened my trunk grabbed my messenger bag and put all of the first year texts into it, as well as some parchment and muggle pens. Rose followed me quietly as I made my way to the park. I sat down at a picnic table and spread the books out in front of me, I then focused on grouping them by relativity, length, and interest. I put potions and herbology together, because I figured while reading the potions text the herbology book would be a good reference. Next came the defense text which I couldn't wait to start reading. The Charms and transfiguration books were next, both would be pretty boring considering all I could read up on was the theory during the summer. The last thickest and probably the least interesting book in the line was for history of magic. I decided that I would rotate studying each of the subjects. So today it would be potions (and herbology), the next day it would be defense and so on. I put the rest of the books back in my bag before opening the potions book and taking extensive notes. I often referred to the herbology book to get a better idea of each of the ingredient's uses and characteristics. I got through the first four chapters by 2:30. Although my progress was good I realized it was impossible to review an entire three years of material within the next few weeks. I closed the books in defeat before penning a letter to Camille asking if she would be willing to tutor me when we got to Hogwarts.  
I quickly folding the letter and called out to Rose who was situated on a nearby tree branch, "Rose, are there any owl posts near here?" I asked not wanting her to fly all the way to Europe.  
"Yes Mistress Sophia there is one near muggle New York," I smiled.  
"Great! Would you take this there?" Rose merely nodded before letting me tie the letter to her leg before she took off. Packing up my things I walked around the neighborhood a bit humming under my breath. By 4 o'clock I was back home laying on my bed completely immersed in my thoughts, trying to fully comprehend how my life had changed in the past day and a half. I eventually dozed off and when I woke up and went down stairs my mom was in the kitchen. She was making pasta for dinner while my dad sat reading his evening paper. After dinner I went to my room and opened my window to let Rose in when she returned. At exactly 6:30 the graceful bird swept through the window and dropped a letter next to me. "What's this?" I asked as I opened the neatly written letter and saw it was from Camille. As I read it I found that she was staying in the U.S. until the start of term with extended family. She also agreed to tutor me when the term started. I smiled at the thought of getting to spend time with her and quickly penned a reply asking her where she was staying, and thanking her for the future help. That night I dreamt of her. We were walking through the park holding hands, having a picnic under a big oak tree, and her leaning over and kissing my cheek. I woke the next morning blushing furiously, and much later than usual. It was already noon. I saw a letter from Camille sitting on my nightstand. I grinned as I read it. She was staying in New York which wasn't too far from my home in Vernon, New Jersey. Even better she had asked her relatives if I could come over and they had agreed and sent along a portkey with an activation word. I jumped out of bed and rushed through my morning routine. . . Until I remembered who I was going to see and spent more time than usual getting dressed and doing my hair, especially since my favorite clothes had to be fished from my trunk. I finally chose a fuchsia high-low skirt, a black tank top and a black 3/4 sleeve blazer, and some cute flats. Next I spent time softly curling my hair towards the ends, and making sure I looked okay. At exactly two o'clock I grabbed the portkey and went to find my mom to tell her where I was going. As I came into the living room she smiled "mmm going somewhere special Sophia?" she teased lightly.  
"Er no I was just going to ask if I could go see friend I met while school shopping She's staying in New York and sent a portkey with her last letter. It will take me right to her and then back home."  
"Of course dear, so . . . Is she pretty?" she smirked.  
"What?! Er yah I guess," I said awkwardly.  
"Oh dear, don't be embarrassed it's okay if you don't like boys."  
"Oh, uh thanks, I guess… And yes she's beautiful! She has this pretty long blond hair and amazing pale green eyes. And she is really nice and caring too," I gushed and my mom just laughed.

"Well then go on if you can't make it home by 8:00, I'm okay with you staying the night. I smiled at her before grabbing my backpack and calling for Rose. She perched on my shoulder and I said the activation word, "Slytherin Pride" I landed not so gracefully in a beautiful room. With purple and light green decorations. In the center of the room there was a huge bed were Camille was sitting reading a book. She noticed me and as she got up to greet me my breath caught in my throat. She was wearing a dark blue lace dress that came down just above her knees. The half sleeves was sheer lace that clung to her arms. At her waist there was a thin silver belt that matched her cute silver heels laying at the foot of the bed. Her hair unlike yesterday was straight and half of it was pulled back. She looked so beautiful. As she walked over to me Rose quickly flew to the window to bask in the sun. Camille hugged me in greeting before leading me to her bed. We both sat down and talked about trivial things for a little bit until a knock sounded at the door, a woman with the same green eyes as Camille poked her head in. "Oh hello you must be Camille's friend, Sophia. Nice to meet you I'm Alice her mother," she smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you too ma'am," I replied.  
"Camille dear your father and I are going out we just wanted to let you know."  
Camille smiled at her mom, "Okay mum, see you later."  
Her mom nodded before leaving the room. I had a sudden urge to draw. It was very similar to the feeling I had gotten before I had drawn my house in flames, but the urge was strong so I took out my sketchbook and closed my eyes letting my hand drift across the page. I heard Camille shift probably watching me but I didn't stop. After twenty minutes I was finally done. I opened my eyes and looked down at the page were two hands were intertwined where one was obviously mine the other had a thin heart shaped ring on its pinky I quickly glanced at Camille's hands. Sure enough her left pinky showed a heart ring I snapped the sketchbook shut. As I looked up Camille's eyes were wide. "What?" I questioned self-consciously. Instead of answering she got up and grabbed her own sketchbook flipping rapidly through the pages she stopped about half way through and showed it to me. It was identical to my drawing. "When did you draw this?" I questioned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright my dear readers I decided to upload as much as I can tonight so here is chapter five I hope you enjoy it. As always please take the time to review. I would also like to thank those of you who have put my story on your favorites or alert list, it really means a lot! :D**

* * *

"Earlier today, I just had this urge to draw and just like you I didn't look at the page once. . . But that's not new to me. Can you keep a secret?" she asked.  
"Of course," I answered.  
"I'm a type of seer instead of visions I draw things like this. I've known since I was about eight. My mom is a witch and she figured it out pretty quickly. She knew I was magical from that point on. Up until then I had not shown any signs of magic. It turns out that I am just extremely controlled. I tried taking Divination last year but Trewlaney's a loon and everyone knows it. Her gift is weak and I have nothing to learn from her so I dropped the class. I've never met anyone with a gift like mine before, it is very rare. Have you ever done that before Sophia?"  
I thought briefly before answering, "Not until recently but I have been getting the urges for as long as I can remember, but Before the Weavers adopted me three years ago I kinda bounced around from foster home to foster home and I wasn't treated well to say the least. I was neglected, beaten, and treated like dirt. I never had access to paper or pencil when the urges came along. But the other day before going to Diagon Alley I drew . . ." I froze in fear before numbly flipping to the correct page and showing it to Elle. "It's my house," I whispered.  
"The future is set Sophia, but we don't know how far into the future this is, it could be tomorrow it could be years from now. You can't let this rule you, you just gave to cherish the time you have left with them," I nodded before composing myself a bit.  
"Thanks," I whispered.  
"You're welcome," she said as her Stomach growled. "Now why don't we get something to eat I'm starving!" She slipped on her flats and dragged me from her room. "Since you didn't get to eat your ice-cream the other day why don't we go to this little pizza shop down the street and grab some ice-cream on the way back." I agreed and followed her to the elevator and down to the lobby of the building she was staying in. As we got out the crowded street she pulled me by the waist so that our hips were touching, obviously remembering my dislike for crowds. When we entered the quiet restaurant some time later, she released my hip but kept hold of my hand which didn't bother me at all. We got a cheese pizza to split and had a great time, and got to know each other a bit better. The ice-cream shop was a bit crowded when we stopped there on our way back so Camille left me to sit at a table near the front door. After a little while she came back with our ice-cream which we ate while we walked back to her building. We threw our cups and spoons out in the lobby and I glanced at the time 8:49. Camille noticed my gaze and said, "Oh you don't have to leave do you I was hoping you could stay."  
I smiled at her, "no my mom said I could stay but would you mind lending me some p.j.'s?" She grinned, tossing me some before she took some, and went to change. I changed into the tank top, and pajama pants she had left me with before sitting down on her bed.  
She came back in with a bottle of clear liquid but I don't comment on it. She held it up before asking "Do you want to play the daring truth?"  
"How do you play?"  
"You take three drops of Verituserum and you take turns asking each other questions. The fun part is you have to answer truthfully because of the truth serum."  
"Alright," I agreed. She dropped three drops of the liquid onto her tongue before passing it to me and I did the same.  
Camille went first, "What is your favorite color?" I answered with "purple" almost immediately. We continued asking innocent questions for a while until Camille asked "Do you have a crush on anyone?" I blushed and tried to keep my mouth shut but the serum was un-beatable.  
"You," I said before blushing and looking at the ground. I asked her the same question, and shockingly she gave me the same answer. I looked up at her shocked and I could feel the serum start to wear off a bit and I knew her question would probably be the last. "Can I kiss you Sophia?" I just nodded and suddenly her soft pink lips were pressed to mine. It felt amazing and I didn't want the feeling to end. She slowly laid me down so she was hovering over me while kissing my lips sweetly. We both had to stop to breathe and she looked down at me before kissing me one last time. She then rolling off of me and lying beside me. "Goodnight" she whispered softly.  
"Goodnight" I replied. I fell asleep soon after lulled by the sound of her even breaths.  
The next morning I woke with my head laying on Camille's chest, and her arms around my waist. I tried to untangle myself without waking her but failed, when I had pulled away just enough to be face level with her, her eyes snapped open. "Hi" I said.  
"Hi" she replied before giving me a quick peck on the lips. I smiled but told her that I needed to get home. She agreed but said she wanted to make sure I got home okay so she grabbed a necklace that was her own personal portkey, which reminded me of a question I had earlier.  
"Are you a Slytherin?" I asked.  
She smirked, "Yeah I am," I smiled before we both grabbed the portkey she had given me and said, "Slytherin pride in unison." We landed in my room and she spent a bit of time looking around as I opened the window allowing Rose to leave to hunt.  
"Before I leave I have a question for you Sophia. . .Will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled brightly at her.  
"Of course," I replied before kissing her goodbye before she activated her portkey and left. The remaining two weeks before September first my days consisted of studying all of the subjects relentlessly, as well as making arrangements with Camille so she could take me to the platform. We also decided to keep our relationship a secret for now, Apparently behind their kind demeanor Elle's parent's had a no nonsense attitude when it came to Elle's Carrying on their line with a respectable pureblood boy. But I didn't really mind keeping it a secret for now. Although the reason for it bugged me a lot. Because of the time difference of five hours we would have to leave at 6:30 a.m. to get to the station at 10:30 that way we had a good half an hour before the train left. So on the morning of September first I drug myself out of bed at three in the morning and so did my parents so they could say goodbye. We all ate breakfast together and talked for a while since I wouldn't be seeing them for a while. At 4:30 I went up to my room and double checked my trunk to make sure I had everything. At five Camille arrived with her trunk and we sat talking for a while before we went and introduces her to my parents. My mom smirked but said nothing to tip my dad off. At 6:00 Camille's parents apparated into my living room. They introduced themselves to my parents before helping us by charming our trunks weightless. At 6:25 Camille grabbed her father's arm and I grabbed her mother's. They both turned on the spot, simultaneously. Because the distance was so far the disaparation was particularly uncomfortable, but we all landed perfectly fine in a dim corner of Kings Cross Station. Camille hugged both her parents before taking my hand as we ran through the magical barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. We emerged onto the platform and the huge train was mesmerizing. But the crowded platform was stressing me so we hurried to board the train and find an empty compartment. We did so rather easily and got settled in. Soon we both fell asleep, tired from our early morning. We woke up as the candy cart was coming around. Camille got us two of each types of candy and we sat there eating and talking about the coming school year. We were just about to change into our uniforms when the train stopped abruptly. The temperature began dropping rapidly, and something clicked in my mind.  
"Oh, fuck. . . Have there been any escapes from Azkaban lately?" I asked. Camille just nodded yes, obviously getting it. "Do you know the patronus charm?" I asked.  
"No I only know the incantation and that you are supposed to think of a really happy memory," she replied.  
"Me too but if they get to close we'll have to try okay? And if it doesn't work we still have the portkeys," she nodded and grabbed my hand. We both grabbed our wands ready to stand our ground. Sadly my guess was right, we could hear the rattling breaths of a dementor getting closer, and the temperature drop even more. Soon our compartment door was slid open and a horrifying creature floating in the doorway as it made its way closer dark memories clouded my mind. I saw myself being beaten viciously when I was five for spilling a glass of milk on the kitchen table. When I was eight, being locked in my room for three whole days with no food or water. The list went on and on, and I was lost in the sea of despair until Camille squeezed my hand pulling me back to reality. I focused as hard as I could on the memory of our first kiss in her room and let the emotions fill me. Then, at the exact same time, Camille and I yelled, "Expecto Patronum!" A thin slivers mist flowed from each of our wands forming rather vague shapes and surrounding the dementors, making them retreat. As we relaxed we heard a high pitched child's scream.


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is chapter six. I would really appreciate some responses to this chapter in particular. It seems a bit rushed to me but I want some input. If ya'll don't like it I can go in and rework it but I need some suggestions. As always please read and review! ^_^ **

* * *

"Do you still have your portkey that takes you home?" I asked, she nodded before taking it from around her neck. She wrapped the long thin chain twice around each of our wrist of our non-wand arm, ensuring we would be ready to get out of a dangerous situation quickly. We then bolted towards the noise and saw two first years curled into each other as dementors surrounded them. We cast the patronus in unison again, this time the vague shapes holding a bit more than the last. After they were gone we each scooped up one of the rather small kids and calming them both down.  
Just as we were handing them each some chocolate we had from the candy cart a voice sounded behind us, "May I ask why you two are out of your compartment at a time like this?" we both jumped, and then relaxed, it was Snape.  
"Professor, there are dementors on the train. They tried to come into our compartment but we stopped them, and then we heard these first years screaming and came to help." I replied quickly.  
"How brave of you Miss Weaver, you'll be a Gryfindor no doubt," Snape sneered slightly at me.  
Camille came to my defense, "Actually sir, Sophia came up with an escape possibility all while keeping calm," she said holding up our wrists still bound by the portkey. Snape just raised his eyebrows slightly before telling us and the first years to go back to our compartments. We all did as we were told, though the two first years rather quickly probably intimidated by Professor Snape. When we got back to our compartment we changed into our uniforms before plopping down in our seats. Camille fell back to sleep quickly. Although I was tired too, I didn't want there to be a possibility of something attacking her in her sleep, so I sat down reading this year's potions book. When I heard footsteps outside our door, I placed myself in front of my girlfriend in a somewhat protective stance and put my hand on my wand. The door slid open and I grabbed my wand ready to aim it. When Professor Snape walked through the door, he smirked slightly at my defensive stance. He passed me a bar of chocolate.  
"Make sure Miss Bristol gets some when she wakes up," he informed me. I nodded before he left the compartment. I put my book away and sat down next to Camille's lying form. I took out my sketchbook and started drawing the scene around me, paying close attention to each and every detail. As I finished up I noticed the train was starting to slow down. I shook Camille lightly to wake her up. She looked at me through hazy eyes and I handed her some chocolate before telling her we were almost there. I grinned widely as the train finally reached the station. We made our way down to the platform where a huge man who could only be Hagrid was yelling, "Firs' years! Firs' years this way," Camille pointed me over towards him and I walked over to him.  
"Hagrid!" she yelled over the noise of the crowed. "This is Sophia the new student, is she going with the first years? She needs to be sorted," he yelled a 'yes' back and I followed the small group of kids to the boats.  
I ended up in a boat with a small brown haired girl who looked almost terrified.  
"Hi, I'm Sophia," I smiled warmly.  
She answered in a soft voice "Hello, I'm Lauren," trying to help her relaxed I continued the conversation.  
"So Lauren, what house do you hope to get into?"  
"Uhhh I don't know Hufflepuff sounds nice, my older sister Sami is Hufflepuff and she says it's great," she said a bit louder.  
"Oh that's cool, I heard they're really nice," I complemented. Lauren nodded in agreement. Our conversation pretty much ended at that, as we finally saw Hogwarts for the first time, and it was beautiful all lit up at night. As we made our way towards the castle I started to get nervous. What if I got put into a house were the people didn't like me? But I snapped out of my thoughts as we entered the castle and I took in every detail I could. I could hear a couple of the kids making up outrageous possibilities as to how people were sorted, while I laughed internally knowing that it was nothing harmful. Soon McGonagall appeared letting us into the Great Hall, and telling me I would be sorted first. The Hat was brought out and sang its song of the four houses, and then Professor McGonagall called my name. I walked forward, my face blank not showing any emotion before I sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on my head. It was silent for a bit before talking "Mmm, you've had a hard life child. Yet you strive for greatness. You have the courage of a Gryffindor but that won't do, you are too reserved. Hmmm, but you do have the cunning, as well as the ambition worthy of . . . SLYTHERIN!" The Hat shouted. The Professor took the Hat off. I found Camille in the crowd and grinned at her. She made room next to her and I sat down. She hugged me briefly, and we watched the first years get sorted. I watched for Lauren and smiled as she was placed in Hufflepuff. The feast was started after a short speech from the Headmaster. I ate until I felt like I was going to burst. I was happy when it was finally time to leave for the dorms. I walked with Camille and the rest of the Slytherins down into the dungeons. The Prefect at the front said the password and we all made our way into the common room. Camille and I found our room and were happy to find that it was just her and I. We quickly changed into our P.J.'s and plopped into our beds. Maybe it was the dementors bringing up old memories, but I woke about an hour later terrified and screaming bloody murder. Camille was at my side immediately.  
"Shhh Sophia, its okay," she whispered pulling me into a hug and rubbing my back comfortingly. As I finally calmed down she released me but stayed in my bed. Her presence was soothing and I quickly fell asleep.  
The next morning I woke with Elle's arm draped across my waist and her head on my chest. I gently ran my hands through her hair and she sighed before opening her eyes and smiling. "Hey sleepyhead it's time for school." I grinned at her she rolled out of bed to go take a shower. Since I had taken a shower last night I put on my uniform proudly admiring the Slytherin crest and my green and silver tie. Elle came out of the bathroom fully dressed and I watched as she pulled her hair into a long braid in the back of her head. She noticed me watching and as she finished up she asked, "Do you want me to do yours?"  
"Sure," I said. I stood in front of her as she carefully braided my hair so it fell down my back neatly. While we made our way to the Great Hall multiple people greeted Camille. I didn't like the fact that many of them were guys who eyed her hungrily. I tried to ignore them while eating breakfast. Just as Camille and I were finishing up Snape came around and handed out schedules. We had potions first block which excited me to no end because I would finally be able to put my extensive understanding of the potions theory to the test. Camille and I made our way to the potions classroom and sat near the front. Soon after Snape swooped in and put the instructions for the day's potion on the board. Camille and I worked together and I found that potion making was calming, and rather enjoyable. The other students cowered as Snape looked over their potions. As he made his way to our table Elle and I stood calmly. He peered into our cauldron before nodding in approval before making the rest of his rounds. At the end of the class I bottled our potion and Elle took it up to Snape's desk. The next we had was DADA with the Gryffindors, there we only went over this year's lesson plans. After DADA we went to eat lunch and on our way there we stopped down in the dungeons to drop off our books that we already used and then went back up to the Great Hall. We ate mostly in silence, quietly commenting on things people said from time to time. After lunch we went to double Charms before heading back to the Common Room after dinner. The next week and a half continued like this, getting up and going to classes, and in the evenings, we worked on homeworker and lounged by the fire. But the cycle was broken on a Saturday morning during breakfast in the Great Hall. Long after the normal post had come and gone, a slate gray owl with a black ribbon around its neck and an envelope to match the ribbon, swooped into the hall. Immediately everyone was silent, the owl obviously meant something important. My heart started pounding nervously as it seemed to come towards me, and Camille was frozen at my side. As the bird landed in front of me, Elle she gasped lightly, and the entire Hall seemed to wince. With shaking hands I opened the letter. As I read it, my stomach clenched and my eyes filled with tears. The letter fell from my hands and I ran from the hall. Camille grabbed the letter and put it in her pocket before running after her girlfriend. As she rushed down the Hall she didn't notice a small boy with a camera come after her. She found me out by the lake, with tears streaming down my face. Elle sat next to me, wrapping her arms around me. I sobbed and started shaking. We sat there for a while I was wetting the front of Camille's robes, and Camille offering silent comfort to her grieving girlfriend.  
After a while longer I looked up, my eyes red and puffy. Wiping my tears away, I smiled weakly and said, "Thank you."  
Camille leaned down and kissed my lips softly, before pulling me to my feet, gently leading me inside and to the kitchens. We ate our breakfast in silence. If you could really call it eating, Elle was feebly picking at her half eaten food while I nibbled here and there but didn't really eat. After a good half an hour of this Elle sighed before getting up, "Come on Soph, why don't we go lay down." I only half smiled at the shortening of my name and got up, taking Elle's hand. She guided me to the dungeons. When we got to the Common Room entrance we found that the password had been changed, and without the update we would have gotten at breakfast and no one in sight, we're stuck. Elle notices that I'm dead on my feet, swaying slightly as I fight to stay awake. She moves closer to me before sweeping my small frame into her arms, with her arms hooked under my knees and back. I don't even fight it and turn slightly into Elle to lay my head on her shoulder. As I wrap my arms around Elle's neck, she decides to find Professor Snape. First she checks his classroom and potions lab before heading to his personal quarters. The portrait that guards the entrance is of none other than Salazar Slytherin.


	7. Chapter 7

So Guys ^_^ I've gained a couple more followers sine last chapter, and I'm glad to know people like my FanFic so far. I love all of my readers sooo much, thank you for taking the time to read my work! Please Review after reading and tell me your thoughts. :)

* * *

"Hello Lord Slytherin, would it be possible for you to alert professor Snape that Camille Bristol, and Sophia Weaver are at his door?" she asked. Looking at the now sleeping girl in Elle's arms with red rimmed eyes, Salazar left his frame to inform the potions master. Not two minutes later the door swung open revealing the professor looking as stern as usual, but when he laid eyes on me laying in Elle's arms his eyes sparked in concern, and he waved Elle in. She was somewhat surprised to see that his quarters were actually quite warm and open but didn't comment on it.  
"You can put her down on the couch Miss Bristol," nodding Elle tried placing me on the couch but as soon as she started to pull away I started to whimper in my sleep. Sighing, Elle pulled me close to her again before sitting down so I was basically sitting in her lap with my legs stretched over the rest of the couch. Elle still had her arms looped around my waist to keep me from falling off of the couch, and blushed slightly as I turned into her and placed my head in the crick of her neck. Wanting to speak to her professor but not wanting to wake me, she looked into her professors eyes making it quite clear that she had just dropped her extensive occlumency shields. He silently entered her mind she made her worry bleed into her thoughts as she replayed how almost every night I was plagued by nightmares so terrifying that I woke screaming bloody murder, and how I refused to talk about it. Although Elle was pretty sure she knew what they were about considering I often unknowingly yelled, "No please! Please! I'll be good! No!" Elle also showed Snape a time where she had seen me changing shirts and saw scars that criss-crossed on my back that looked like a belt and belt buckle had made them. She let the memory stream end and gently pushed the Professor out of her mind and he went willingly. As they both blinked, Elle mentally reconstructing her shields as he took in what he had seen. It was then that I began to move in Elle's arms, whimpering. Knowing a nightmare was starting, she summoned a vial of a dreamless sleep potion that she had ordered without her wand. She popped off the stopper and properly examined the potion. She sniffed it before grimacing and rolling her eyes in annoyance, she was about to banish the vial when it was taken from her hand and replaced with one obviously brewed by the Professor. She quickly roused me enough to get me to willingly swallow the potion before I dropped off into a more peaceful sleep.  
"Thank you Professor," Elle smiled at the man, knowing it was okay to talk because I was under the potion's effects. Snape held up the vial with the obviously weak potion in it.  
"Impressive Miss Bristol, not many fourth years would be able to identify the fact that this potion is in effective."  
Blushing slightly Elle responded, "Thank you sir." Even though I had taken the potions I stiffened in my sleep and Elle swore in her mind she knew it wasn't a dream, but a vision. Worried she looked at her professor, "May I use some parchment Professor?" He nodded and summoned some parchment as well as a self-inking quill. As he put them in Elle's hand my eyes snapped open and she passed the parchment and quill to me. In an attempt to find a hard surface to draw on, I fell off the couch but ignored it and scooted over to the coffee table before starting to draw fluidly. My hair fell haphazardly across my face, so Elle leaned forward and gently swept it from my face and pulled it behind my ears. I looked up at her worriedly, so she plopped herself down next to me and took my free hand while watching intently for what the slowly appearing image on the parchment would reveal. As I finished up I barely had time to take in my latest drawing before succumbing to the potion once more. Elle looked at the scene depicted on the page, obviously a goblin hand held a dagger to a feminine arm and was drawing blood from her forearm. Elle searched the rest of the page and finally found what she was looking for a paper lay in the bottom right corner with the official Gringotts seal. Breathing a sigh of relief Elle looked up at her professor.  
"I see you and your friend have a particular talent in common Miss Bristol." Elle blushed slightly but nodded.  
"So she needs a blood test done sir?" She asked.  
"Yes I shall be escorting her to Gringotts tomorrow to see if she has any magical next of kin to become her guardian."  
Glancing down at me worriedly, she asked the Professor, "What if no one is found who is willing? What if they mistreat her? She's obviously been through a lot with her previous guardians. She was only with the Weavers for three years and they've barley gotten her back to normal"  
"Then guardianship will be transferred to me until she becomes of age." Elle grinned at that.  
"Good because if anyone were to hurt her, I don't know what I would do," Elle whispered brokenly.  
"The password to the common room is Belladona Miss Weaver will need to be back here by 10:00 tomorrow and you may accompany us to Gringotts if you wish. Do you need assistance getting her back to her bed?" Snape asked gently, well, gently for him.  
"Thank you sir, and yes, that would be appreciated." She replied. She didn't like showing weakness of any kind but she suddenly felt extremely tired. Snape nodded before standing and levitating me off of Elle. Elle stood and picked up the drawing before sliding it into her messenger bag and lifting the bag onto her shoulder. Snape led the way, his long strides hard for Elle to keep up with. About halfway there I began to struggle mid-air, obviously the potions effectiveness had been compromised by my vision. Elle lengthened her strides, ready to grab me to comfort me when the Professor suddenly swept my body from the air and into his arms. I instantly relaxed and Elle smiled inwardly at the warm glance the Professor gave me, he would make a good guardian. Luckily most people were still in the Great Hall for dinner so there was no one to see the Professor come in and carefully place me in my bed before nodding to Elle and leavening. Elle silently changed into pajamas and slid into her bed. Seeing me looking so vulnerable unnerved her, in the time she had known me, I had always been strong. Elle pulled this year's Defense book from her bag and began reading from where we were currently in, chapter four. She was soon immersed in the book in front of her. As she started chapter ten she finally registered her need for sleep and closed the book and promptly fell asleep.  
Elle woke early as she had started to at around five thirty. She went and took an extremely long shower and by the time she came back I was awake. She told her about the blood test at Gringotts planned for today and that we needed to be to Snape's quarters by 10:00. I just nodded before heading to the bathroom I took a sheet and magically dried my hair, before changing from my tank top and sleep shorts, into a dark grey sweater and black jeans before slipping on some grey boots and concealing my wand. Elle, who was already dressed in a plain black fitted shirt and dark jeans, grabbed one of my plain black cloaks as well as her own. "Do you want to eat breakfast Sophia?"  
I replied with a "Yeah," and a weak smile. Elle called Ivy, her personal house elf from home, and asked her to bring us some food. We ate in silence for a bit before I asked how I had ended up in bed asleep last night. Elle told me about going to Snape but leaving out the part where he carried me, not wanting to embarrass me more than I seemed to be. She could tell my mood was improving a bit, although I was obviously still upset. After eating, which mostly consisted of pushing the food around on my end, we left our room and walked through the common room in silence. About halfway there I silently entwined tour fingers together. I turned and smiled at Elle, "Thanks for being there for me yesterday." I said warmly.  
"You're welcome Soph." Elle smiled back.  
As they reached the Professor's quarters Salazar's portrait greeted them before opened to let them in. They entered the Professors quarters and were both marginally surprised to see him out of his usual teaching robes. He stood as they entered, wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. "Good morning Miss Wever, Miss Bristol," he said to them. He seemed to take in my appearance and seemed to decide I looked alright. He glanced in Elle's direction and she nodded slightly to let him know that her mental state was fine as well. "Seeing as Miss Weaver has never travelled by floo we'll have to walk down outside of the wards and then disapperate to Diagon Alley." We both nodded and turned to leave the Professors quarters. Luckily we met no one on our way down to the gates. As we exited the castle grounds Professor Snape told us to each grab one of his arms. The uncomfortable feeling of disapperation overtook us. We landed and I stumbled. I would have fallen but Professor Snape and Elle each grabbed one of my elbows to steady me. As I looked up I realized we were in a small alleyway. I quickly threw my cloak over my shoulder and Elle did the same. As we entered the Alley I immediately felt a bit overwhelmed. I flipped the hood of my cloak up to obscure my face from view, helping ignore the feeling of being watched I often got when in a crowd. We were soon at Gringotts and Snape requested a blood test. The goblin he was talking to quickly complied and we were led to a room were I finally put down my hood. The goblin, whose name was Gornuk, sat down ona seat behind the desk. Then her spoke, "The blood test will reveal a family tree, as well as detect if you have any type of enchantments on you Miss Weaver. Now if you would please present your arm, the blood must be willingly given." He said while taking out a small yet intimidating dagger. Scooting back a bit, small flashes from my childhood raced through my mind. I glance at my Professor, the man nodded but I held my gaze still unwilling. Elle grabbed my right hand in comfort but it didn't help. The Professor seemed to understand as he stepped forward sat next to me, before giving the goblin a pointed look. The goblin handed him the dagger and a piece of enchanted parchment. I extended my left arm towards Snape and he gently grasped my wrist to keep it in place. He drew the blade lightly across my forearm and let a drop of my blood drop onto the parchment before placing the dagger and parchment on the desk, and healing my arm. I smiled a bit at him and he nodded to me before we all turned to watch the family tree unfold. It started from me and worked its way up. Above my name were my biological parents, Nicole Johnson was listed as my mother and it showed she was a muggle. My father's name caught my eye immediately, Orion Prince (Wizard). Above his name it showed the name of his mother Eileen Prince, and under hers, next to my Fathers was none other than Severus Snape. I stared numbly at the parchment before looking at my Professor who looked just as stunned as I was. I snapped my attention back to the parchment that was now glowing bright red. I looked up at Gornuk, who spoke "There are long term glamours placed on you Miss Weaver, would you like them removed?" I just nodded numbly before glancing at Elle I noticed a slight smirk on her face, but didn't comment on it. The goblin then pulled out a vicious orange potion in a small vial. "This is like a liquid Finite, it is commonly used on long term enchantments such as the ones on you. The potion will take effect almost immediately and may hurt a bit."  
I took the vial from him, my curiosity overriding my fear. I unstopped it, peered inside the vial and drank its contents. Starting in my chest and spreading throughout my body there were sharp points of acute pain in a quick succession, and I was consumed by dizziness. Still standing from when I grabbed the potions vial, I stumbled back before going unconscious. I woke in Camille's arms. She smiled down at me, "Did I pass out?"  
"Yeah, it's common with that potion. All of the changes throw off your equilibrium." I blushed slightly before slowly sitting up noticing I was in Camille's lap I tried to move but I still felt a bit dizzy. After a few minutes the feeling faded and I looked up at Professor Snape, my uncle, and asked "What do I look like?"


End file.
